Saving Her
by Abrokenromeo
Summary: Drakken x Shego – He couldn't save her; but they would be together still.


Saving Her –

Drakken x Shego – He couldn't save her; but they would be together still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. If I did – we would be on season 15 by now.

They say that funerals are supposed to bring a closing; to bring you peace. Drew Theodore Lipsky would tell you that was hogwash. He stared down at her casket as they lowered her to the earth below; a single green rose resting on the top of her tomb. This farce did not make him feel better; these so called friends didn't know her. Duff, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Dementor. None of them knew her like he did.

"Drakken…."

It was strange that he found comfort in the young woman behind his body's voice. Kim Possible; Perhaps she knew Shego as well as he did. He turned to face her and tried to force a weary smile on his face. He wanted to shout and scream at her that she wasn't all that. That soon he would rule the world, but without her support it felt fruitless. There was no point in it. What was left of him shattered and fell to dust as he realized he no longer desired to rule the world. He only desired to have her back. To hear her snarky quips, to have her hurt him with her words. What he wouldn't give to feel that pain one more time.

"Mrs. Stoppable…Thank you for coming."

"It's no big Drakken…Shego was…my friend."

He wished so badly he could say it was a climactic battle with Kim Possible/Stoppable that took his beautiful wife from him, but it wasn't. It wasn't anything that he could go out and seek vengeance on. He couldn't target it; he couldn't destroy it. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She had died of such pedestrian means. Breast Cancer. Her powers increased cellular regeneration at a magnificent rate; but that meant that the cancer spread insanely quickly. She went from slightly ill to dying in the lair in his arms, like she wanted, in under a month.

He tried to save her. Oh god how he tried. All his genius; all his intelligence was for nothing. She was gone and he couldn't save her. He was like she always said he was; useless. He could create machines that bended weather to his whim; he could bend the entire magnetic sphere of the planet to reverse the poles, but he couldn't save her. He felt the heroine's arm's wrap around him and hug him, but the intended gesture did nothing.

He pulled away and just moved away. He moved to the hover car; their hover car. He had only a two months ago put an extra seat in the back and the very thought brought more tears to his eyes. They were ready. They had calmed their world conquering ways and they were ready to have children. She wanted to have his child; to raise a child with him! The beautiful goddess wanted to have a child with the useless nerd, and now that would never happen because she wasn't here.

When the wind smacked against his face it froze the tears on his cheeks as he headed toward the lair. He could never go back to the one in the Caribbean. He would have the henchmen clean it out and sell all the equipment within and give the proceeds to The March of Dimes charity. Only he knew that Shego had been born prematurely. That was a weak and small child, and in the end that was what she feared worse than death; being weak,

She died weak; frail and nearly gaunt in his arms, but he had still kissed her every day. He still loved her; and it gave her strength to face the end, but what would he do without her? What could he do without her? He had relied on her for nearly twelve years now. He was lost; and there was no map to find a place of salvation. When he stepped off the hover car and looked down the mountain he pondered how easy it would be.

How easy it would be to join her. A single step and the rushing wind past his face would be the last he would ever feel. The last sensation before going off to meet her in the other world, but he wouldn't be there would he? Suicide means Hell, and he was sure Shego had made it to Heaven. His will broke; he couldn't even see her again soon. Men in his family tended to live a long time; into their eighties, and the thought of being without her for that long hurt too much to bare.

His entire body ached for some reason; probably the sadness. He moved into the living room and sat on the couch and took a picture of the stand. It was their wedding photo. He made sure to keep a copy of it in every lair in case they went evil again they wouldn't lose those fond memories. His arms began to ache and tingle, but he couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

His breathing became labored; forced in and out as the numbness spread down him like a warm welcoming blanket. He realized what was happening. He was having a heart attack; but it was too late. The nearest medical facility was a hundred miles away and he couldn't move anyway. He summoned all of his strength and held the photo against his chest as the darkness claimed him.

Yes, I know. Sad topic, but I was watching youtube and ran across 'I didn't know' from Repo The Genetic opera and this popped into my head.


End file.
